Yu-Gi-Oh's "Beautiful Stranger"
by Difinity
Summary: Song fic based on the song " Beautiful Stranger" *Yami/Mai* ^___^ Plz r


Difinity: Quickie! I'm taking a break from my romance fic and I just decided to write this quick song-fic. I was listening to the Austin Powers 2: The Spy Who Shagged my soundtrack and I was listening to ' Beautiful Stranger ' and it hit me! Mai and Yami! Don't ask why them, I just love those two. ^__^ I don't like Tea very much ( No offense to Tea fans! If I offend, I'm sorry!) 

  


Mai: Also, she doesn't own any character in this fic or the song ' Beautiful Stranger'. ^_~

  


Difinity: Thanks Mai!

  


Mai: No problem, hun.

  


A/N: song lyrics in**_ bold italics_**

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


Yami sat on his aibou's bed recalling memories of his time in the Duelist Kingdom. So many duels and duelists that he met. But in every memory he treasured, he saw her lovely face. Her radiant soft violet eyes. Her golden hair. Although she seemed cold-hearted, he knew she really wasn't that way. When he had won back her star chips from Panik, the look in her eyes when he returned with her star chips triggered something in his heart.

  


_" I owe you Yugi. More than I've ever owed anyone.."_ she had told him...Too bad he never saw her again..

  


_**Haven't we met?**_

_**You're some kind of a beautiful stranger.**_

_**You could be good for me**_

_**I've had the taste for danger**_

  


  


A pretty girl with long golden hair sat by her windowsill staring out at the afternoon sky. The sky was decorated with shades of purple, pink, orange, yellow, and a hint of blue. She sighed and thought back to the Duelist Kingdom. At once, her thoughts drifted to Yugi. But yet, not Yugi. He became a different person when he dueled. He was not himself. She guessed it was his 'Yami'. She had heard it from Joey, who had sent her a few letters after the Duelist Kingdom. He had a crush on her, and although it was flattering, she didn't feel the same way. And when she told him that in a letter, eventually, his letters stopped coming and she never heard of Yugi, or the one she wanted,Yami, again.

  


_**If I'm smart then I'll run away**_

_**But I'm not so I guess stay**_

_**Heaven Forbid**_

_**I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger.**_

  


Mai decided to take a walk in the park, so she took her coat and walked out of her home.

  


Yami, now depressed, got up and decided to go for a walk in the park. He solemnly walked out of Yugi's home. On his way his thoughts drifted back to Mai...

  


The whole way to the park, she couldn't get Yami out of her mind. She thought she would have forgotten about him, but deep within her heart, she knew it wasn't a crush. She remember when he won back her star chips from Panik, she recalled the look in his eyes. Something that to this day, she did not know what it was.

  


_**I looked into your eyes**_

_**And my world came tumbling down**_

_**You're the devil in disguise**_

_**That's why I'm singing this song**_

  


Yami knew Mai, but not the whole person. She was still a mystery to him.

  


_**To know you is to love you**_

_**You're everywhere I go**_

_**And everybody knows**_

  


Mai thought back to the way she used to think. _A duelist can only trust herself._ What a stupid way of thinking. Then, she thought of the things Yugi and his friends taught her.

  


_**To love you is to be part of you**_

_**I've paid for you with tears**_

_**And swallowed all my pride**_

  


_**Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger**_

  


Once arriving in the park, a familiar figure caught Mai's eye. Her breath caught in her throat and tears filled her eyes. She knew who it was. When he turned around and she looked the other way, hoping he wouldn't see her.

  


_**If I'm smart then I'll run away**_

_**But I'm not so I guess I'll stay**_

_**Haven't you heard?**_

_**I fell in love with a beautiful stranger**_

  


Yami looked over and saw a girl with long golden hair and his heart leaped. He knew for sure, it was Mai.

  


_**I looked into your face**_

_**My heart was dancing all over the place**_

_**I'd like to change my point of view**_

_**If I could just forget about you**_

  


Slowly, Yami approached the girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder. For a moment no one spoke, and time seemed to stand still.

  


_**To know you is to love you**_

_**You're everywhere I go**_

_**And everybody knows**_

  


Mai turned to face Yami, whose eyes went wide, and before he could do anything else she caught him in a loving embrace.

  


_**I looked into your eyes **_

_**And my world came tumbling down**_

_**You're the devil in disguise**_

_**That's why I'm singing this song to you**_

  


" Mai!" Yami exclaimed. Mai had her arms against him and she leaned close and rested her head against his chest. Yami wrapped his arms around her thin waist and kissed the top of her head.

  


_**To know you is to love you**_

_**You're everywhere I go**_

_**And everybody knows**_

  


" Yami...," she began. " I-I know this doesn't make any sense, does it?" 

  


Yami lifted her chin with his forefinger and saw the she was blushing madly. He then felt his own face _burn_ with embarrassment.

  


_**I've paid for you with tears **_

_**And swallowed all my pride**_

  


Silently, Yami leaned closer and he and Mai shared their first kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she held him tighter. Neither of them we shocked or embarrassed. When they did part, they leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

  


" I love you Mai," Yami whispered to her.

  


" And I love _you_," Mai whispered back.

  


_**Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger....**_

  


  


Difinity: Yay! It's done! o.o Meh, I like it and I think it turned out pretty well. I like the song choice. Oh well. As always, R&R plz!!! Gracias!!

  



End file.
